End: Lost in the Waves/Script
End: Lost in the Waves Before Battle * Shigure (as narrator): I shall tell you a story of the last of all realms. A place where I am forgotten. My mother's son to the end, I marched into battle alone to sacrifice my own life. The other children could no longer reach me. They could not intervene on my behalf. The faces of my friends and allies... the last echoes of my name on their lips... The water would claim it all. (scene transition) * [[Kana|'Kana']]' (M):' Shigure... * Kana (F): This is awful! Can't we do anything? Even if we weren't his real friends, I still wanted him to make it to the end... * [[Shiro|'Shiro']]:''' We gotta go after him. * '''Kana (M): What? * Shiro: You heard me! We're gonna find that castle! Don't just stand there--get moving! * [[Forrest|'Forrest']]:' In which direction?! It was Shigure who knew the lay of the land in this country. * [[Kiragi|'Kiragi]]:' Well, what if we split up? Each group could take a different direction. One of us would be bound to find it then. * [[Siegbert|'Siegbert]]:''' Splitting our forces in the enemy's territory isn't a sound tactical idea. Even if on squad did find the castle, its guards would make short work of us. * '''Shiro: What's you're idea, then? Sit here and wait for Shigure to die?! Everyone who doesn't have a plan, shut up! I only wanna hear ideas! * Kana (M): Um... How about memories? * Kana (F): Huh? * Kana (M): "One's memories can be as precious a thing as one's life. You might almost consider them interchangeable." * Kana (F): I don't get it... * [[Ophelia|'Ophelia']]:''' Oh! But I do! You're quoting that woman! * '''Kana (F): Wh-what? What are you talking about? * [[Nina|'Nina']]:' Back when it was just us, we met this woman who said something like that. Funny, she never introduced herself, come to think of it. But what she said was... "If you ever need to weigh memories against something else asked of you... When the time comes, make sure you choose what you can't afford to lose." I think I'm remembering that right. * [[Sophie|'Sophie]]:' It sounded cuckoo then. But now I get it! * [[Dwyer|'Dwyer]]:''' So we have to pick what's more important to us? Our memories or Shigure? * '''Kana (M): I think so. We can use the song and swap our memories for his life! * [[Mitama|'Mitama']]:''' That's all very well, but how are we meant to do it from here? We still have no way back to the castle. * '''Kana (M): Oops... it's too bad I didn't think of it sooner. If I had, maybe we could have stopped him! * [[Hisame|'Hisame']]:''' It's nobody's fault, Kana, least of all yours. Water under the bridge now... * '''Ophelia: May the light of my precious Starshine Quartz shine on poor doomed Shigure... * [[Rhajat|'Rhajat']]:''' What's with the rock? * '''Ophelia: Do not shame the mystic protective gem my father gave me by calling it a "rock"! * [[Soleil|'Soleil']]:''' Oh, you've got one of those too? There's one just like it embedded in the sword dad gave me. He told me it'd come in handy on day, but I don't see how it helps us here. * '''Nina: Oh! Then look closer. Unless I miss my guess, that's a translocation crystal. * Soleil: Seriously?! All this time? * Ophelia: Getting our hopes up again is a poor attempt at a joke, Nina. * Nina: I'm not, honest! It's the same kind of crystal Shigure had. A lot smaller, sure, but the same shape and color. Here, Forrest, take a look. * Forrest: Why, she's right! It's a perfect match. * Nina: Heh. Trust me, when I spot something valuable, I recognize it when I see it again. * [[Percy|'Percy']]:' Whooo! We can go back to the castle with these! * [[Caeldori|'Caeldori]]:''' Very nicely done, Ophelia and Soleil. * '''Soleil: Hey, thank our dads. They're the ones who made sure we had these. Though that just raises the question of where THEY got the crystals... * Forrest: I hate to be the wet blanket on everyone's high spirits. But I doubt that these two crystals alone will suffice to transport us all. * Soleil: Why wouldn't they? * Forrest: For one, they're much smaller than the one Shigure used on us. It would follow that they contain a correspondingly low amount of power. And there are quite a lot of us to transport. I don't think they have the strength. * Kana (M): That's not fair... * Shiro: W-well, we're back to plan A. Let's get moving, everyone! Double-time! * [[Asugi|'Asugi']]:''' Stop that. It won't get us anywhere. * '''Siegbert: We can't even test their strength, can we? Shigure said a gem can only be used once. * Kana (F): Then... let's do it. All of us. * Siegbert: But, Kana, we have no way of knowing-- * Kana (F): It doesn't matter! I think we can do it if we all try. * Kana (M): Me too. I want to think we can get there even with just these two crystals. It's a big risk, but I have big hopes! * Shiro: Are you sure about this? We'd be using up the only chance we've got. * Kana (F): I think we can do it. There's still time to catch up with Shigure. I'm a ashamed, but... I was a little worried he might've been a bad guy. I think that's why the Yato didn't finish transforming all the way. But now that we know the truth, I believe in him! We can do it! * Kana (M): Yeah. Mama told me that if you believe in miracles, they can happen. We have to believe harder, that's all! Let's save Shigure and fight Anankos together! * Forrest: There's wisdom in that. Whichever path we choose will lead nowhere if we are not committed. * Siegbert: True. Any move we make is a gamble. We may as well wager it all on what we believe. * Shiro: Better than cooling our heels here or hedging our bets with a half-baked plan! * Kiragi: Yeah! This is an idea I can believe in! * ??? (Lilith): Is this your final decision? * Kana (M): Who said that?! * ??? (Lilith): If you truly wish to join your friend, I can help you do it. If I amplify the power of both crystals, they can transport you all to his side. It may take the last of my power, but I'm sure I can do it. After all... it was my father who made those gems. * Kana (F): Your father? Then... you must be... * ??? (Lilith): ... (scene transition) * Shigure: I'm sorry, everyone. What I did was unforgivable. If you hate me, I'll understand. (Shigure advances; Anankos appears before him) * Anankos: Welcome, child, to my throne. * Shigure: Hello, Anankos. * Anankos: I've been waiting a long time. Every other version of you died before piercing the barrier. But your spirit remained true... Cadros, First King of Valla. * Shigure: You are mistaken. I am not Cadros. That man passed away long, long ago. You yourself are scarcely the Anankos you once were... You're mad now. * Anankos: I? Gone mad? It is humans who have taken leave of their senses. I granted them my power, my trust, and what do they grant me in return? A lifetime of scorn and derision based on a single mistake of mine. Rather than forgiveness, they offer persecution, exile... even eradication. * Shigure: Is that true? There wasn't a single human who trusted in you to the end? * Anankos: If there was, I... I don't remember. Only their hatred fills my memories. My heart was heavy enough to sink into the abyss. How could humans forget me so? I granted them their prosperity--why must I be the one who suffers? * Shigure: That still doesn't excuse treating so many worlds as your playthings. * Anankos: Who decides what is wrong, impudent boy? You? Humans are chattel who forget what they owe when it suits them. Without dragons, humans would have no agency. No sentience. We gave them everything! Why must it be I who faces death, alone in exile? Why must I look upon my tormentors as they thrive? WHY?! * Shigure: Anankos... * Anankos: But I have a solution, Cadros. We shall build a new kingdom, you and I. As soon as we have found the ideal land for it... * Shigure: Why can you not build here? What is so "ideal" about this land you seek? * Anankos: This world is already tainted by the humans and their dominance. I have been searching the astral plane for realms in which things did not go awry. But none of the realms are right. None of them have MY Kingdom of Valla... * Shigure: No... This was all to find your ideal kingdom from before it was destroyed? That's why you invaded so many Deeprealms all at once? * Anankos: The contemptible vermin of this realm betrayed me. But among the endless possibilities across the astral plane... There must be one realm in which they did not. One realm where I was not defied; not rejected; not driven away by the sword... * Shigure: Yet you found no such realm. * Anankos: Correct. Every realm is worthless. Even if I wipe our all the vermin there... As soon as I move to the next realm, it is wrong too. I cannot find my perfect Valla! They are all wrong! ALL! * Shigure: Of course they are. You can repeat your search a thousand times over and never find it. Your ideal kingdom of Valla is no more. * Anankos: But that can't be! If you and I, working together, can find an unspoiled realm... We can build a new kingdom where human and dragon can live in harmony! * Shigure: It's too late for that, Anankos. You're beyond redemption. Your mind has snapped already. This will be the last realm. For you... and for me. * Anankos: Cadros! Don't... * Shigure: I will use the song you passed down to restore things to the way they should be. Even if death, or worse, awaits me, I will save my friends. And you. * Anankos: You will not! You know full well that there are consequences to singing that song. It will curse you to wander in agony for all eternity, just as that woman Azura does. * Shigure: That doesn't matter to me anymore. I am prepared to face my fate, however terrible it may be. * Anankos: Cadros, no... I'm not ready! * Shigure: Enough, Anankos. If it taks my life to end this travesty now, I give it freely. Let the show begin. (singing) You are the ocean's gray waves... * ???: SHIGURE, STOP! * Shigure: What--?! * ???: Don't do it, Shigure! You don't have to die here all alone! (the children appear on the map) * Shigure: You all came? But how?! * Kana (F): Ophelia and Soleil had one of those little gems! * Kana (M): We believed real hard that they could work on all of us! Although this girl called Lilith did most of the work. * Anankos: Lilith... * Shiro: Are you the ringleader here? You're not laying one claw on our friend! * Siegbert: Together, Shiro! * Shiro: HAAAAAAAAH! (Shiro and Siegbert attack Anankos) * Siegbert: He... he didn't even flinch! Just what is it we're facing?! * Anankos: GrrrRRRR... * Kana (F): Are you Anankos? Give me back my papa! Now! * Anankos: I cannot. Avatar already belongs to me. * Kana (M): Is Mama alive?! * Shigure: What did you do to them?! * Anankos: Nothing. Avatar is the only human I suffered to live. That child... is all I have now... It is a pity, Cadros. I thought that we could come to an understanding. But I see that you have failed me, just as this realm did... (Anankos teleports away) * Shigure: Anankos! Auuuuughhhh! * Kana (M): Shigure... * Shigure: ...Why... * Kana (M): Huh? * Shigure: Why did you come back?! I had him! I was on the verge of defeating him! Why did you interfere?! * Kana (F): We didn't mean to. We found something we could do to help, though. So we had to come back! * Siegbert: There was one more secret you were keeping from us, wasn't there? * Shigure: What? I don't... * Shiro: We came to hand over our memories. That should cover the song for you, right? Then you don't have to die for it. * Shigure: How did you know about that? * Kana (M): Someone told us. I can't remember what she looked like now. But she must have loved you a lot! She gave us that hint because she didn't want to see you die either. * Kiragi: We'd like to hear it from you, though. Can you tell us the whole truth this time? Will the song work if you don't die? Do we still have time to save everything? * Shigure: '''I... * '''Kiragi: C'mon, Shigure! We have to know! * Shigure: ...One price for the song that can defeat Anankos is the singer's life, yes. But another is an amount of human memories equal in value to that life. * Siegbert: That's excellent news! We can still be of assistance after all. * Shigure: You mustn't! You've already lost your memories of your home realms. The only ones left to give are what you've made since coming here. Are you really willing to forget your time fighting here alongside everyone? * Forrest: If it will save the life of a friend, then I won't hesitate for a moment. * Shigure: A friend? But I told you that I'm not the Shigure you knew in your realms. There's no saving them. You can walk away now with no need for regret. That way you can return to your own realms without any need for sacrifice! * Kiragi: No sacrifice?! We'd be giving up you! * Shigure: Surely your memories are more important than the life of a stranger. * Shiro: That's crazy talk! * Shigure: If you think that, then you gravely underestimate the value of your memories! I know how important your memories are to you. It was lonely growing up in the Deeprealms, never able to venture out on your own. I suspect you didn't have many friends. I know I didn't. Everything seemed fresh and new when I finally left. You... or people just like you... became my first true friends. I had finally found my purpose. We were comrades in arms. I have many precious memories of them... * Shiro: Yeah... sounds like you had it rough. * Shigure: Having to forget any of that would be death. Maybe that makes me selfish. But my friends only live on in those memories. They're worth saving to me. That's why it seemed a fair trade if I was the song's only victim. I never intended to ask you to give up your memories. What about all your loved ones you'd never want to forget, after all? * Kana (M): Oh... * Shigure: Don't you see? You all come from different realms. Which means that after this, you'll never see each other again. All you will have of the friends who stood beside you here are your memories. You would discard these memories so easily? Throw that all away?! It would be as if everyone here was dead to one another. A fate far worse than if I were the only one to die. * Kana (F): That's not true! If our memories are of you sacrificing yourself, I don't wanna keep them anyway! * Siegbert: It's a fair price, Shigure. Yes, we may lose our memories of our time here and the moments we've shared. But it will be worth it for you--not the Shigure we knew, but you--get to live. * Soleil: Yeah. We're all in this together. Nobody has to take all the burden and die alone. * Shigure: Are... are you all as one on this? There will be no taking back this decision. I remind you. * Asugi: That's fine. We're sure. * Shigure: When the battle is over, you will remember nothing of what took place here. It would be as though it never happened. Knowing that, do you still want to do this? * Ophelia: Even with that knowledge, our hearts are not swayed. * Hisame: We'll see this through together. Who's to say it's the last time we'll see of each other? So long as you survive, there's always a chance. * Caeldori: You're one of my dearest friends, Shigure. Of course I want to help you. If I forget you, that's just a chance for us to become friends again! * [[Ignatius|'Ignatius']]:''' As for me, I've made up my mind, and I'm not taking no for an answer. * '''Nina: Don't make me gag you to stop your song until you agree! I'll do it! * Shigure: You're incorrigible, all of you. If you had been any less persistent, I could have died remembering you. * Kana (M): Stop saying that... * Kana (F): Heehee. Sorry, Shigure! I know you were excited to die, but too bad! * Shigure: Not so bad as all that, I suppose. If my plan had to have a flaw, I'm glad it was that my friends were too kind. Very well, then. Please give me your memories when the time comes. * Kana (F): They're all yours! * Shigure: Thank you. Let's not tarry any longer. Anankos is very close by. You will see him as he truly is... and you may see your loved ones as well. Are you prepared for that? * Kana (M): I'm ready. (scene transition to battle map) * Shigure: I have returned, Anankos. And I have brought steadfast allies. This time, we shall put a stop to your madness. * Kana (F): What... is that?! * Shigure: It is Anankos in his true, vile form. But look beyond him... Each of those lights is a Deeprealms on the astral plane. Those are your home realms. * Kana (M): Then those other things... are those all the Anankoses from our worlds? * Shigure: Yes... * Anankos: You will regret coming here... (enemies appear on the map) * Shiro: Are these his forces?! * [[Ryoma|'Ryoma']]:''' ... * '''Shiro: Hey! That's my--! * Forrest: Father... FATHER! NO! * Kiragi: Dad...? S-stop kidding around... * Siegbert: What cruelty is this?! * Shigure: Calm down, please! We can still save them! With my power--our power, rather--we can break the curse that controls them! Stand strong and fight on! If we fall here, then it was all for nothing! * Kana (F): Are you ready, Kana? Let's try to get the Yato to its final form! I know we can do it this time! * Kana (M): Got it! Here goes! (CG image of both Kanas holding their Yatos together) * Kana (M): Listen to us, both Yatos... * Kana (F): Wow... can you feel that? Everyone's power all flowing together? * Kana (M): We won't give up! Not ever! With these swords, we'll take back our worlds, and our families too! (both Yatos transform into Omega Yatos) * Kana (F): The Omega Yatos... The Fire Emblems! * Shigure: The hope of our dead world... It couldn't save us then. * Kana (M): Don't worry Shigure. That won't happen again! * Shigure: Hmm? * Kana (M): It won't break this time. These might not be the same Yatos you needed most before. But we can at least promise we won't let things turn out that way twice. He's not gonna break our swords! * Shigure: I believe you, Kana. * Kana (F): You can't say we're not your real friends now, huh? Maybe we weren't supposed to met, but we did, and now we're buddies. * Shigure: I agree. You know, don't you, Kana? The Yato could never be completed if we didn't all have faith in each other. Let us fight together once more--this time, as stalwart friends. (transition to battle map) * Shigure: I'll begin the song now. I ask that you all watch over me until the end. * Azura: Of course, Shigure. I will always be a your side... * Shigure: Mother! We will always be together, won't we? Give me strength for this, please... ... (singing) You are the ocean's gray waves... Battle Begins Battle Conversations Ignatius vs. Benny * Ignatius: Eek! F-Father?! * Benny: ... * Ignatius: Father... What happened to you? Did they really defeat you? Oh no... this is all because you tried to keep me safe. I'm sorry, Father. It must have hurt... You must have been scared... But you'd never admit that would you? You'd claim you're fine no matter what. You're kinder and stronger than anyone else I know. * Benny: ... * Ignatius: That's why I'm not afraid. No matter what's happened, you're still you. I'll take over protecting everyone for you. This will all be over soon. The pain, the fear... our fight right now. I'll forget it all. Which is a little sad. But when I see you again, we'll be together for good. As a real family. I want you to know... I have no stronger charm than you, Father. = Defeated = * Benny: ... Velouria vs. Keaton * Velouria: Daddy! Oh, dear Daddy, I finally found you! I've been looking EVERYWHERE! * Keaton: ... * Velouria: Um, Daddy... You're not dead, are you? You didn't leave me behind, right? L-look... I found a bunch of pretty dust bunnies on my way here. Just for you! See, Daddy? * Keaton: ... * Velouria: What's wrong with your scent? You're supposed to smell all gentle and warm. I'm sorry... I was bad. I thought you died. I gave up on you. This is what I get, right? I always knew one day I'd say good-bye to you and never say hello again. One day you'd go somewhere far away. But I didn't want it to be NOW! I wanted more time with you! I thought maybe... I could live with you forever... Daddy, come back. Don't stay so cold. Don't make me cry. Come back to me! = Defeated = * Keaton: ... Caeldori vs. Subaki * Caeldori: Father?! You there! Wait! Can it really be you, Father?! * Subaki: ... * Caeldori: I knew it... Whatever form you take, I would never mistake the sight of you. But I thought I'd see the last of you after-- Oh, yes! Why wouldn't you let me fight alongside you, then?! Why did you insist on protecting me? I would have stood with you to the end! * Subaki: ... * Caeldori: I'm sorry... You gave your life to protect me, and all I do is complain. All the same, there was no perfection in what you did. The father I know is strong enough to protect both himself and me at once. Such a man would never die in this miserable place. I'll save you from this fate if you'll only take my hand. I won't let you out of my sight until we've brought you back to yourself. This time, I'll protect you! = Defeated = * Subaki: ... After Battle Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Game Script